My Safe Haven
by Artakun
Summary: When a hardcore fan of Zombie Apocalypse get thrown to The Walking Dead universe, what will happen? Especially that guy has a game-like cheat? Well shit, i just need to create my own safe haven. Ps: English is not my primary nor secondary language, so bear with my grammar which is suck like hell. I create this story to improve my skills in English.
1. Prolog

**A/N: I create this story in an intention to improve my skills in English.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything except this fanfiction.**

**Warning!!! Read this story may cause severe stomachache, headache, and eye sore because of grammar that suck like shit.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I never knew that it will end like this. One time i walked in the street, than suddenly i get thrown into this world. There was no greeting, no meeting with god, nothing. Only a cold hard surface that my body lying at. When i am almost drown in a panic attack, suddenly a burst of information come in my mind. The memories i never have, an experience i never do. Well at least i have some experience in sex education, mind you. But strangely enough, it calmed my mind.

Some information gave me an insurance. Like for example is cheat-like ability i get called inventory. But, the best part of my ability is the inventory already hold many almost unlimited resource that maybe i will need. But the thing that i really anticipate was the fact that within ten months, the world will succumb into a Zombie-like Virus outbreak. When i knew that zombie was real in this world, i already in motion. I searched from surface net into the darknet, any information that maybe will gave me an idea in what world i get thrown into. Fortunately my NEET personality gave me a full mastery of hacking skill. Although in outbreak where internet will go down, my skill will become useless. Well, a person should only eat what they can chew.

Unfortunately i get no idea in what world i in. Neither Umbrella Corporation and Racoon City exist , so not Resident Evil world. And well... i don't know any other zombie story except Resident Evil. Truth be told i dont really like many zombie story, although i really a hardcore fan of Zombie Apocalypse. The Walking Dead has too much drama and main character, and so on. But who care in what world i in. The most important thing is i get to experience the terror of meeting Zombie face to face. Even if i can't really feel the terror because of some unseen power calmed my mind, at least i still can chop chop zombie head. Wuhu... sorry mother and father that i never knew, you can fuck yourself in the original world because i will never miss you.

After dancing like a crazy person i am, i directly check the items inside my inventory.

**INVENTORY GEAR**

**Money: **$967969270

**Inventory:** .308 Winchester ammo loads (700), .357 Colt Python revolvers (8), .357 Magnum ammo loads (700), .38 caliber ammo loads(700) , .38 Special revolvers (8), .45 ammo magazines (700), .45 M1911 pistols (8), 5.56mm ammo magazines (704), 7.62mm ammo magazines (700), 9mm ammo magazines (700), AK-47 rifles (7), AR-15 rifles (8), Arsenal AK semiautomatic rifles (7), Barbed-wire bats (7), Baseball bats (8), Beretta M9 pistols (8), Cavalry swords (8), Cleavers (10), Compound bows (7), Crossbows (9), Crowbars (9), Fire Axes (8), Glock 19 pistols (7), Hammers (9), Hatchets (7), HK416 (7), Hunting rifles (7), Katanas (8), Knives (10), Kukris (7), Light assault rifles (7), M16A4 automatic rifles (7), Machetes (9), M4 carbines (7), MP5 submachine guns (7), Nightsticks (7), Pepper Spray (703), Pump-action shotguns (7), Quivers of arrows (700), Quivers of crossbow bolts (700), Recurve bows (7), Sawed-off shotguns (8), Shotgun loads (700), Sledgehammers (8), Sniper rifles (7), Springfield M1903s (10), Sword cane (7), Tactical shotguns (7), Tasers (7), Trench knives (7)

**Gear:** Backpacks (8), Binoculars (72), Blankets (7009), Botany books (71), Canteens (73), Combat helmets (70), Compasses (71), Crafting tools (7003), Duffel bags (10), Eyeglasses (701), Fire-starter kits (72), First aid kits (7003 kits with 713 total charges), Flashlights (75), Folding fishing poles (71), Football helmets (71), Football pads (70), GPS (71), Handcuffs (72), Hearing aid batteries (7000), Kevlar vests (70), Ghillie suits (7000), Improved fishing poles (7000), Leather armor (71), Mechanic's tools (7003), Motorcycle helmets (71), Multi-tools (701), Night vision goggles (71), Portable cookware (74), Portable generators (71), Portable stoves (72), Primepods (70), Respirators (70), Rope and grappling hook (74), Scopes (70), Sewing kits (72), Shovels (71), Sleeping bags (72), Short-wave radios (71), Suppressors (70), Tarp (72), Tent (72), Thermal goggles (70), Tactical vests (70), Water collectors (7000), Water purifying tablets (71), Zip ties (73)

**Consumables:** Antibiotics (7004), Alcohol (7018), Antiseptic ointments (7005), Bandages (10), Barbed wire (6999), Batteries (7007), Biological parts (7015), Bleach (7001), Campfires (7000), Candy (7003), Cigarettes (7030), Coffee (7002), Cyanide doses (7000), Duct tape (7003), Electric parts (7007), Explosive charges (6999), Flares (7006), Meal ready to eat(7000), Gas bombs (7000), Gasoline cans (7002), Grenades (6999), Gunpowder (7001), Heavy batteries (7002), Insulin doses (7004), Lighters (7001), Liquid cleaners (7001), Marijuana cigarettes (7000), Mechanical parts (7007), Metal parts (7001), Molotov cocktails (7000), Pain-killers (7035), Protein powder (7000), Shampoo (7003), Solar panels (7000), Solar-powered generators (7000), Soap (7005), Soda (7012), Sunscreen (7000), Supplement pills (7005), Splints (7001), Toilet paper (7001), Toothpaste (7002), Traps, small (6998), Traps, medium (7000), Traps, large (6995), Bottle filled with consumable water (7000), Wooden parts (7000)

"Hmm... Nice enough." I said while touching my chin. "but, what the use of marijuana cigarettes? Well whatever."

I too recheck all of information that get into my head before. Except the date of outbreak, nothing particular. But i got some useful skill from the experience that I never experienced. The eye catching one is stealth skill in full mastery. Now i can even walk to FBI headquarters without get caugh. Of course not considering some unknown variable like mechanical surveillance.

The other skill that i have is:

**SKILL LEVELS**

**Athletics:** _Novice_

**Close-Combat Weapons:** _Master_

**Cooking:** _Passable_

**Crafting:** _Novice_

_**Driving: **Master_

_**Electronics: **Master_

**Empathy: **_Novice_

**_Hand-to-Hand Combat: _**_Master_

**Intimidation:** _Passable_

**Leadership:** _Novice_

**Medicine:** _Novice_

**Persuasion:** _Knowledge_

**Ranged Weapons:** _Novice_

**Scavenging:** _Passable_

**Science:** _Student_

**Search:** _Novice_

**_Stealth: _**_Master_

**Survival:** _Passable_

Unfortunately my physical condition was really at it worst. Why? Hell dude, i am a fucking NEET that always stay at home, but fortunately my job was a writer. So if i want to use most of my ability now, i need to improve my physical. I already have plans for this.

Alright i will wrote my plan:

**Personal Excercise and Gym (Spare Time in every months): **_To improve physical condition and muscle mass_

**Shooting Practice (First month-second month): **_Don't want to accidentally shoot my own dick, do i?_

**Parkour (Third month-fourth month): **_What? Can i have my fun?_

**Survival Class (Fifth month-sixth month): **_to survive in wilderness_

**Medical Class (Seventh month-eighth month): **_At last i need to understand how to give a first aid_

**Free Time (Ninth month-last month): **_I will improve whatever i want_

Now that the plan has set in motion, i just need to see what the world can throw to me.

"Hehehehe Hahahaha Hihihihi Huhuhuhu" Just think of it as a wicked laugh.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author Notes**

**SKILL REFERENCE**

**Athletics—a measure of physical fitness and acrobatics. A higher skill level means you can evade attacks better, climb ropes faster, leap over higher fences, and perform other more difficult physical feats.**

**Close-Combat Weapons—the ability to use swords, knives, axes, clubs, and other melee weapons. It is also the skill used for throwing weapons. At the Novice level, you know how to hold a weapon effectively. At the Master level, you can block, parry, riposte, and perform other moves with close-quarters weapons.**

**Cooking—the art of preparing food to be eaten. At the Novice level, you can fry an egg without burning down the kitchen. At the Master level, you could be an executive chef at a five-star restaurant. In survival situations, the skill provides bonuses to nourishment from food and allows you to salvage nearly spoiled food for consumption.**

**Crafting—allows players to create simple items, from weapons to tools. At advanced levels, more intricate items can be made, such as complex traps or electronics, from less sophisticated parts.**

**Driving—allows you to operate and steer vehicles. At higher skills, one may drive more complicated vehicles. At the Advanced level, you can attempt to hotwire a car or drive an eighteen-wheeler. At even higher levels, boats, military vehicles, helicopters, and planes may be piloted.**

**Electronics—provides knowledge of all varieties of electronic equipment and devices: radios, computers, smartphones, and gear. Building electronics becomes possible at higher levels.**

**Empathy—provides an inherent understanding of human emotion, allowing you to sense motives, determine if someone is lying, and gain greater relationship bonuses.**

**Hand-to-Hand Combat—the ability to attack and defend without the use of weapons. This skill incorporates all manners of unarmed physical combat, such as Boxing, Martial Arts, and Wrestling. Though weaponless attacks on the living dead may not be effective, the Apocalypse hosts numerous threats from the living as well, and an adequate Hand-to-Hand Combat skill might save one's life when a pistol is empty. High Agility and Strength benefit Hand-to-Hand Combat.**

**Intimidation—used for face-to-face confrontations and to manipulate someone through words and actions. Intimidating someone starts a battle of wills, and winning the contest may coerce one into performing an action or giving up vital information.**

**Leadership—used to provide direction to groups of people, rally and inspire them, and have them obey commands. Those with high Leadership can command larger groups of people and instill devout levels of allegiance. Leaders may also extend this skill to training animals.**

**Medicine—this skill provides knowledge of medical treatment, both emergency and long-term care, and also includes the ability to use diagnostic tools. Having at least one skill level provides first aid knowledge, while superior or greater levels allow surgical intervention if resources are available.**

**Persuasion—the ability to use words and gestures to alter a person's mood or action. Typically, subversive means are used to influence people. The target of Persuasion might have the willpower to resist.**

**Ranged Weapons—allows the use of pistols, shotguns, bows, crossbows, rifles, and submachine guns. Basically, any weapon fired at a distance utilizes this skill. Ranged Weapons also affects weapon care and maintenance, though making or modifying weapons falls under the Crafting skill.**

**Scavenging—measures the ability to find usable items and resources in all settings, from the deep forest to abandoned buildings. Adept scavengers creep into fallen houses and locate food, ammo, and clean water where others would search and leave empty-handed.**

**Science—an understanding of the fundamental theories and laws of the scientific world, including biology, chemistry, and physics. Higher-level scientists also learn laboratory skills and the use of investigative tools and techniques.**

**Search—provides a means to scan an area to detect hidden or out-of-place objects or people, and to find hidden snares and traps. This does not cover finding hidden food or water in an Apocalyptic setting; that action is covered by the Scavenging skill. Search will uncover a hidden gunman in an abandoned store, track an injured animal through dense woodlands, and locate a hidden passage in a series of tunnels.**

**Stealth—the ability to move silently and remain concealed from sight. The higher the level, the better chance of creeping through a room without being noticed, even over broken glass, in well-lit areas, or among highly alert enemies.**

**Survival—measures how well an individual can survive outdoors and withstand the rigors of an Apocalyptic setting. This skill also measures the ability to camp in the wild, live in extreme weather conditions, hunt, fish, train animals, and locate fresh water in the wilderness.**

**WEAPON REFERENCE**

**Weapons available are listed below. Each weapon lists the following:**

**\- Modifier (Mod): a value which adds to your chance to hit and damage a target. The higher the modifier, the better your chance to hit the target and the more damage you will do.**

**\- Effective Range (ER): maximum distance in meters you can hit a human-sized target.**

**\- Ammunition Type (AMMO, if applicable): the caliber or type of projectile used by the weapon.**

**PISTOLS**

**Colt Python: Mod 10 ER 50 AMMO .357 Magnum**

**Desert Eagle: Mod 12 ER 100 AMMO .357 Magnum**

**Glock 19: Mod 7 ER 50 AMMO 9mm**

**M1911 pistol: Mod 8 ER 50 AMMO .45 caliber**

**Beretta M9 pistol: Mod 7 ER 50 AMMO 9mm**

**.38 Special: Mod 5 ER 30 AMMO .38 caliber**

**SHOTGUNS**

**Remington Model 870: Mod 14 ER 50 AMMO 12 gauge Buckshot**

**Sawed-off shotgun: Mod 14 ER 50 AMMO 12 gauge Buckshot**

**M4 Tactical Shotgun: Mod 15 ER 50 AMMO 12 gauge Buckshot**

**RIFLES**

**AR-15: Mod 13 ER 500 AMMO 5.56mm**

**Arsenal AK: Mod 20 ER 600 AMMO 5.56mm**

**Chrome-plated Hunting Rifle: Mod 12 ER 500 AMMO .30-30 Winchester**

**Mann's Industries Light Assault Rifle: Mod 25 ER 500 AMMO 5.56mm**

**Marlin Model 336: Mod 9 ER 300 AMMO .30-30 Winchester**

**M24 Sniper (Remington model 700): Mod 20 ER 1500 AMMO .308 Winchester**

**Springfield M1903: Mod 17 ER 1000 AMMO .30-06 Springfield**

**BURST WEAPONS**

**AK47: Mod 15 ER 500 AMMO 7.62mm**

**HK416: Mod 20 ER 300 AMMO 5.56mm**

**M16A4: Mod 16 ER 600 AMMO 5.56mm**

**M4 carbine: Mod 14 ER 500 AMMO 5.56mm**

**MP5: Mod 7 ER 100 AMMO 9mm**

**OTHER RANGED WEAPONS**

**Compound Bow: Mod 3 ER 30 AMMO Arrows**

**Crossbow: Mod 5 ER 50 AMMO Bolts**

**Recurve Bow: Mod 2 ER 20 AMMO Arrows**

**EDGED WEAPONS**

**Cavalry sword: Mod 10**

**Cleaver: Mod 5**

**Fire axe: Mod 7**

**Hatchet: Mod 3**

**Katana: Mod 10**

**Knife: Mod 3**

**Kukri: Mod 12**

**Machete: Mod 10**

**Sword cane: Mod 7**

**Trench Knife: Mod 10**

**BLUNT WEAPONS**

**Bare hands**

**Barbed-wire-wrapped baseball bat: Mod 8**

**Baseball bat: Mod 5**

**Crowbar: Mod 5**

**Hammer: Mod 4**

**Nightstick: Mod 0**

**Shovel: Mod 5**

**Sledgehammer: Mod 10**

**OTHER MELEE WEAPONS**

**Pepper spray: Mod 0**

**Taser: Mod 0**

**If you wondering what is the order of ability improvement, this is the order:**

**(-) — Novice — Student — Passable — Knowledge — Master**

**And how is it my English? Is it passable or suck? Please let me know.**

**And i still don't know what pairing i will make. My plan is to give him a OC partner. What do you think? No slash alright!**

**Please give a review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this fanfiction.**

**Warning: Read this story might cause a severe headache, stomachache, eye sore and a possibility to become single in all of your life.**

XXXXXXXXXX

**July 19, 2010** **(D-Day)**

**Yue Household, 2621 Evergreen Ave, Savannah, Georgia**

My name is Arta Yue, a 18 years old rich dead log. Its been ten months since i arrive at this world. For the past months i do anything that may benefits me in the short and long run. Be either training or learning. I also searched many information related to Zombie Outbreak. But unfortunately I don't find anything eye catching. Just the usual, like some lunatic claiming they seen zombie in what, their pants? If you ask the reason i didn't believe their claim was because i found their claim in public forum without any backing facts. Then when i search deeper in DeepNet or DarkNet, there were no Zombie sightseeing. No Zombie Experiment, no Zombie Incident, nothing. One thing that catch my attention was some drug experiment conducting by someone called Johny, or Jonas, or Masha and The Bear, or whatever. Eventually i abandoned any thought regarding this and just absorb anything that benefit me. But still, i really interested in this Wildfire virus. Give the infected a weird symptoms similar to a Zombie. Fortunately they still alive and not go cannibalistic, yet.

~Crack... Ctar...~ The sound of a broken glass can be heard echoed in the house.

"What is that?" I asked out loud to my fellow occupant.

"S... sorry, the plate slipped from my hands." A girl's voice replied to my question.

"Okay, just be careful. The broken glass might pierce your finger." I said out of concern for her.

"Aw... Don't worry. I just practicing my voice. Hooo..." I snorted after heard that. Practicing my ass, I'm sure her finger must be pierced. Well i will just playing along, don't wanna embarrass her.

"Keep it up, you have a great voice." I answered while still lied on my bed. "and if you looking for first aid kit, you can find it in the cabinet below TV."

"Okay, thank you."

Haisss... that girl still clumsy as always, although she is as deadly as a trained assassin and as accurate as a professional shooter. But still, i remember when we first met. It's not a good memory and she was still naive as fuck. Good grieve i already finished training her. What she lack is just experience and i will protect her as long as until she can survive alone without getting her and the people surrounding her get killed. I still can't believe my self become close to her.

It all begin in that beautiful night... No no, i just joking, she is still an underage and it's illegal, at least until the outbreak. Alright, this time i will be serious. That day was the end of the first month i get thrown into this world and the beginning of the second month. I just finished my training...

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback**

**The Beginning of The Second Month**

"See you next time Mr. Z." Said a neatly dressed man in a suit to me. Z was my chosen alias in this shady street. Plain and simple. I just finished my daily routine for shooting training. Why i chose this place for training was within reason. After all if i chose to train in public shooting range, my skills won't improve as fast as now. If i hire some professional legalized agent, i will got a background check. Then one day when they found my inexistent background, i will be get captured by some shady hand, later i get dissected in some experimentation. Therefore i decided to hire a professional illegal agent and we chose this abandoned building in the outskirt of Savannah as a temporary shooting range until we concluded this place not secure anymore.

"The cost really put a bit dent in my pocket." I said after put some distance from his hearing range. Fortunately i still have a long way until my money run out.

I walked imto my car in the parking lot. Before i get to put my door closed, i hear some muffled voice. Thanks to my keen hearing, i get the rough direction where the sound come from. Well, because I don't have anything to do, i chose to find out. Some people say 'Curiousity kill the cats'. Fortunately i am not a cat person, so fuck them.

After walked for a while, i found it. The sound come from an abandoned toilet. There i hear some incoherent voice of a... little girl? When i want to get closer, i saw some movement in the opposite direction. Now, is the best time to put some little use of my stealth skills. I decided to hide in the back of a tree. After some time three hoodlums emerged. They dressed like a thug with a spiked baseball bat in their hand.

"Get you now, bitch." As the guy that i think was the leader of their boyband, kick the door of the toilet. "This is where you will die."

"Hmppphhhhh..." The girl in the toilet screaming murder to them, but they just laughed at her misery. Strangely enough I don't hear any weep from the girl. Tough girl huh? Well maybe this is the time i safe a damsel in distress. Blame them for chose a place near my shooting range. Finding other place will consume too much time to my liking. As i creeping on the furthest guy, they still jokes on her misery.

After take out a kukri from my inventory, i thurst it to his unprotected head. Rule number one, never let your guard down. Before his body fell, i already slid my kukri on the second guy's throat. Their body fell on their back. The leader stop his laugh after hear the noise. Before he even fully turn his body, i already in front of his face.

"Surprise Mother Fucker!" I draw back my hand then punch his jaw as hard as i can, successfully drop him unconscious with a dislocated jaw. I think the girl aware of the weird noise, because right now she already stop screaming. After i make sure he is still alive, i take the toilet key from his pocket then opened the door.

There i saw the girl bound with a rope and her mouth got sealed by a tape. Without saying anything, i unsealed her mouth and unbound her. The girl don't say anything and just sit on the closet stared straight to my eyes. A fearless little one huh? I beckoned her to bring the rope and follow me.

I hold the leader's feet and drag him to a further place from his subordinates body. When i approach the girl to take the rope, her body clearly flinched. I just smiled sweetly to her, but she instead jerked back. After bound the guy, i pissed his face to wake him up. Just too lazy to find water or take out it from my inventory. The girl after saw what i do, turn her head aside. Hu... a shy girl. Finally the guy opened his eyes and moaning only to get my 'water' entered his throat. Without remorse, i kick his jaw to 'fix' back his dislocated jaw.

"Uagh uagh..." With a mix of cough and groan, he saw me straight into my eyes. before he said anything, i kick hard his head then continuously kicking his chest. After sometime, i stop my assault. I want to hold his hair and jerk his head to the front of my face. But because its to disgusting, i give up the thought.

"Can you talk now?"

"Y..Ye—" I kicked hard his cock and continue my kicking in his chest. Two minutes later, i stop my kicking.

"How about now?"

"Yes." He answered as fast as he can.

"How much more you guys out there?" I said while pointed to his subordinates' body that already stopped twitching for a while now.

"Only the three of us."

"Alright." I stood up and take a step back.

"S..so... please spare me..." He begged his life to me. What the fuck? Just now he and his subordinates laughed at her misery and now he want i spare his life. What a joke.

"Hmm... Let me think first." I said pretended to think his fate while scrubbing my chin. Then I turn around and stare at the girl face. "What do you think?"

She started and said something interesting.

"I want his death."

"Why?" I asked her while pretend to be shocked. She certainly feeling uncomfortable at my gaze and questioning.

"He... he raped and killed my brother in front of my face. Tha... that's why i.. want his death." She replied meekly.

"Hah...? I can't hear you." (Spomboobs Squarepants) i added in my mind.

"I want his death!!!" She said half-screaming.

"If you say so." I gave my kukri to her. She hesitantly took the kukri then walk closer to the leader. I can see her hand trembling in motion to kill him.

"Please... please spare me..." He constantly begged to her. "I will do anything, i will do anything." He tried to free himself. " I promise, i will change to become better. please spare me." He downright cried now.

She stop trembled. With a dark voice she says, "My brother begged his life like you do now. And what's your answer? You guys bang him harder whilst gouged out his eyes."

Before she can thrust the kukri, i hold her hand. She stared at me puzzled. I only smiled. After a while, she understood my intention. Together we thrust the kukri into his forehead, ended his life and rumbling altogether.

She wavered then fell to her knees and cried. I kneel beside her then took her messy and filthy hair to my chest. I can feel my shirt wet with tears.

"That guys, The... They... Uwh..." She cried silently in my chest.

"Alright, alright. Just shut up and cry, okay?" I said a bit rudely to her.

"Uwah..." She cried harder. I soothe her while my right hand stroking her hair. After a while, she turn down her cry.

"Thank you Sir. You are a stranger, but already done so much for me." She said between her weep. "I promise to do anything to repay you." I smiled wickedly.

After waiting for her to calm down, i escort her to my silver Audi R8. She certainly flabbergasted at my car's choice. Of course because this car initially will come out in the next year. But thanks to my awesomeness, i can order it anonymously (basically i just hack their server and order to buy the car. Fortunately they just love the money, and assumed me as a rich kid who steal his father's money). After removed all tracking device and gave some modification, my car ready to use. Ah... I love this car, this is one of my dream car before got transferred to this world.

Initially she hesitate to enter my car, feared she will stain the car. After i ordered her to just enter and sit altogether, finally she entered. I started my car then drive to a grocery store to buy some cigarettes.

The silence sickening me, so i started some conversation. I tell her to call me Arta then ask her name. Her name is Annabelle. I shuddered when hear her name. I asked who gave that name, she replied a suster in her orphanage that gave that name. She said that it's after a beautiful doll's name. Beautiful doll my ass, I'm sure this suster has some grudge against her. I asked why a little girl like her not in the orphanage and can be there? She mad at me for called her a little girl then told me that she runaway from her orphanage and never want to come back.

"Previously you said that you will do anything to repay me. What can you offer to me?" I asked her while still drove the car smoothly.

"Um... My body?" She replied meekly.

"Why do i want that undeveloped body?" I mock and challenge her to answer my question.

"What...? Hey, i am 14 years old and my body still growing, and i..." She answered furiously. I am chuckled while hearing her reasoning. She grew quite then flustered after get caught in my scheme.

"Now you don't feel sad anymore, right?"

"Yeah, Thanks Arta." She smiled.

"No problem." I said, "If you really intend to repay me, you can just work in my house. You can do household chores, can't you?"

"Of course. But, are you sure?"

"Yes. I live alone after all and need some help to keep my house clean and managed." Replied me, "You can also live in my house, if you don't have any place to sleep." I entered my garage and parked my car beside my Honda Element.

"Eh... But—"

"No but." I interupt her, "you want to do it or not?"

"Yes."

"Good." I said while exited my car and walked into the house with Annabelle followed suit. "Today you just need to take a bath then rest. It's already a long day for you." I entered my bedroom to take some clothes for Her to wear. "Because i don't have any girl's clothes, instead you need to wear my clothes for tonight." I gave the clothes to her.

"Emm... Arta." Annabelle called me.

"What?" I looked into her eyes boredly.

"Nothing."

"Good. I will go to my bedroom. Don't forget to lock the door." Before i close my bedroom's door, i added, "Oh, Annabelle."

"Yes, Arta?" She asked me.

"Do you mind if i call you Annie?" I ask for her permission.

"I don't mind."

"If you feel cold, you can turn on the heater in your room. Ah, I almost forgot, your room is across my room. If you need anything just knock on my door." After closed my door, i immediately change my attire into pajamas. Turn off the lights, i let my body fell on top of the bed. Closed my eyes, i tried to calm down my mind.

Sleep will become a luxury when the outbreak happened, therefore i trained my self to sleepless but still get rested well. I already mastered a one hours full asleep like a corpse. In that state of sleep, nothing can wake me up but when awaken, i will still get a full rest as though i sleep for eight hours. The second technique is a four hours efficient sleep that i practicing right now. In that state of sleep, i will still have an awareness of my surroundings and a full rest as though i sleep for eight hours. After sometime practiced the breathing technique, i decided it's time to go sleep.

**Flashback End**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next day i take her out to buy her some clothes. Although she refused me, i stubbornly urge her to buy clothes. In the end she relent and i bought her to a mall. That day i shouldn't underestimated a girl shopping power. Even until today i still regretting my decision.

Initially i just wanted to use her, but day by day we become close enough like a sibling. I even considered her as my own younger sister in all but blood. Then in the Fourth month, i decided to train her. But i still not tell her everything like my inventory ability or my identity as a dimensional traveler. I just tell her everything i got from my effort to find anything related to Zombie and spiced some fact to warn her the danger. Finally i told her if she found anything zombie-like creatures, don't hesitate and shot it in the head.

"Uwah..." I stretched my arm and moan silently. I shifted in my bed then opened my smartphone. Opening the calendar application and saw the zombie outbreak's date.

"Today neh? Fortunately i just finished my preparation."

I get up from my bed and walked into the bathroom. After showered, i saw my own reflection in the full-body mirror. Black hair and black eyes, with a swimmer figure and the most important thing was a big hard dick. Yes, my figure really like an asian model. Thanks to my physical training, my pathetic body become Badass. I let my hair run wild than try to look intimating with a scowl. This is a complete success, i really look like some badass bad guy, at least a crazy nude bad guy. I give my reflection a do-or-get-killed kind of look than go out of bathroom to put on some clothes. My choice was a blue jeans and white shirt, a plain but cool attire.

Today i dont have anything to do. Just the usual eat, drink, and shit.

But before that, i need to wrote all of my improvement.

**SKILL LEVELS**

**Athletics**: _Knowledge_

**Close-Combat Weapons**: _Master_

**Cooking**: _Passable_

**Crafting**: _Passable_

**Driving**: _Master_

**Electronics**: _Master_

**Empathy**: _Knowledge_

**Hand-to-Hand Combat**: _Master_

**Intimidation**: _Master_

**Leadership**: _Student_

**Medicine**: _Passable_

**Persuasion**: _Knowledge_

**Ranged Weapons**: _Master_

**Scavenging**: _Knowledge_

**Science**: _Student_

**Search**: _Knowledge_

**Stealth**: _Master_

**Survival**: _Knowledge_

I walked to the dining room for breakfast. There i saw Annabelle already cooked the breakfast and in the process to made my favorite meal, a stir-fry kale. I saw the first aid kit in the corner, already opened,but i just pretended never saw that. After eating in silence, i plan to go jogging while observe the situation. It's already one week since the rumors of zombie sightseeing circulated among the citizen and Annabelle considered my warning seriously. These several days we never go out to the central city to restock because i already bought stuff enough for a year. If you wondering why only a year worth, i was from the beginning never considered my self to stay in this house. I plan to join a group of survivor and survive together. Why, if you ask, because it's not fun to survive alone. The thrill of struggling against an impossible odds gave me ecstasy. Of course i never told Annabelle about my thoughts, she will thinks me as a lunatic. Although I know she won't ever think of me like that and she will follow me wherever i go, even to hell. She is too dependant to me. It's completely my fault, thought. It's because i pamper her that she became like this. Thankfully she is so skilled and not trusting too easily. At least she only fully trusting me. But although i think of this zombie world as an entertainment, i won't underestimate the danger it brought to me so i can prevented my self get bite in the ass.

I got up to wash the dishes, but Annabelle forbid me from doing that. So i sit in the sofa and turn on the TV to wach some news.

"The Wildfire virus already take so much victims. The local hospital already got too full that even make some patient get treated in the corridors. We are directly from Memorial University Medical Cente—**Ah...**." The reporter got interrupted by a corpse that suddenly arise and bite the reporter's neck. The news flashed into my eyes. Countless people run in and out of the hospital. The doctor and nurse shout at each other. The corpses that got reanimated and biting every living person. The tension between the patient's family and the crying of little childrens really got burned in the back of my mind. This is... really interesting.

After washing the dishes, Annabelle walked to me then sit in my lap and watch the news with me. I rested my chin on top of her head. Her nice hair's fragrant really calm me down. Albeit my mind always in the state of calm. I can feel she scowled at the news.

"This is really make me anxious. What do you think Ni-chan?" Annabelle asked me, while still focused on the news that suddenly go blank because the cameraman get attacked by one of the living dead.

The truth is i feel anticipated for the outbreak, but of course I will not say that.

"Nothing. But what did i told you about calling me Ni-chan?"

"You said it's okay if there's only two of us." She added, "and aren't you a Japanese, right? I heard that a Japanese girl called her older brother as Ni-chan. Or," She trembled in my arms. "you feel embarrassed to have a little sister like me." She said meekly.

I smiled and stroke her head,

"Of course not silly. I just do it out of my duty to protect you, understood?" I said questionably.

"Yes sir." She replied with as much vigor as she can. I'm sure someday she will understand my reasoning. Based on her character, if someone underestimate her because her behavior and take action against her, I'm sure she'll do something stupid. Hopefully she is not that naive to think that she can do anything. Of course i will be there if she make a mistake.

"Great, come on. Get up." I said while forced her to sit on the sofa. She relent begrudgingly, "I need to observe our neighborhood situation. Do you want to join?"

"No thank you." She replied curtly. Heh, try to become cute, aren't you? I smiled than exited the house.

I already reinforced this house with metal plate i bought. I just not want to use the one in my inventory, yet. I also place many CCTV in the surrounding area and place a two meters electric fence surrounded my house, then place some primitive device to alert me if someone successfully trespassing the fence. For the last touch, i made a look-out on top of my house with the entrance in my living room and bars shut my window with wooden board. I also modified my Honda Element to make it more resilient and gave three emery wheel in front of the car. I think this is the time i bade farewell to my Audi R8. Maybe i won't ever have a chance to drive it again in the foreseeable future.

Huh... a sigh left my mouth. My neighborhood is still looked like usual. But i still can sense some uneasiness and tension within the atmosphere. Even I almost can taste it in my mouth. I brought out my primepod and wear it in my ear than click the play button. Let's rock.

**(Play Yui - Rolling Star)**

A car sped up past me then suddenly go wild and pounced into the rail road, effectively wrecked the car and killed whoever driving that.

"Arta!" My head turned and saw Mr. Pepperoni, one of my neighbor shouted at me. "It's dangerous to go out. You should stay at home."

"Don't worry, i safe enough." I said while displayed my silenced desert eagle that i bought in the black market to him. Unluckily there were no desert eagle in my inventory, so i need to bought it my self. I bought ten, one i use for my self and gave one to Annabelle, whilst the rest i put into my inventory. Looked at my pistol, Mr. Pepperoni nods solemnly.

"Okay. If you need anything, just knocked on my door." I only take my thumb up then continue my jog. After sometime jogged around my neighborhood, suddenly a Zombie dressed like a forest ranger, limply walk out from the woods. I aiming my pistol to its forehead, but decided against it. So i just walk closer to him. I can feel someone observe me from afar. Oh, why shouldn't i pretended to become some obvious little kid, should i?

"Emm... Sir, do you need my help." I said to Mr. Zombie while still closed our distance. The zombie turn his head to me then as fast as his feet can carry him, limping to me. I pretend trembled in fear while still tensed my hand to readily take out my kukri if the observer doesn't take action. Suddenly a bullet soar past my head and drove into Mr. Zombie head, successfully thrown his body back. Then a rustling of shoes can be heard headed to my place. But how about me? I am still pretended to froze my body because of the turn of events. Suddenly a palm rested on my shoulder. I purposely flinched my body.

"Calm down, that guy already dead." A policewoman said beside me. She clearly trying to calm me down.

"What's that? i.. i never saw something like that." I on purpose make my voice sound cracking.

"We don't know. One day all of the dead got reanimated. We just called them as a living dead. A walker for short." Well well, i got some useful information. So, the police don't know anything, well the lower officer one. Hm.. what i need to do now? How about trying to manipulate her? Sounds good.

"Ma'am."

"Call me Rose."

"Alright Rose, why don't you stop by my house? I will invite you to lunch as a repayment for helping me." I asked her.

"Oh, are you trying to seduce me and get into my pants?" She said while smiled playfully. Trying to become cute, aren't you? Hehe, i will just play along.

"O... of... of course not." I blabbered my anwer.

"Haha, calm down. I am just joking." She said while i purposely pouted my mouth. Suddenly she pinched my cheeks and said, "Oh you are cute."

"Alright, i still insist you to come." I replied manly.

"Ok, please lead the way Mr. Manly."

Without say anything, i just walked to my house. When my back turned to her, i smiling victoriously.

In the way back, i told her that i already heard the rumor in DeepNet, and because of my paranoid nature i already reinforced my home then bought much stocks. She asked me if i live with my parents, i aswered her that my parents already gone, leaving me with much money and a little sister. She say sorry to me, but i just shrugged it off.

After entered the house, Annabelle welcomed me then asked who is my companion. I told her about the event that lead us to meet each other, but she instead stared at me suspiciously. Annabelle seems already understand me really well. Secretively i ordered her to play along and promise to explain later. After ate our lunch in silence, Rose got up and bid us a farewell to continue her patrol.

"Do you want me to accompany you to your car?" I asked Rose.

"No, i don't. My car just across this neighborhood." Replied her.

"Hey Rose, if you need help or anything, just come to my house okay." I suggested to her.

"Umm... such a sweet boy. I am sure I don't need help, but thank you for your concern." She said while walked out from my house. I am really sure she won't ask for help, but i still looking up for the day Rose ask us to watch her back.

I entered the house and walked to my bedroom. Before i can enter my bedroom, Annabelle stopped my advance.

"What the matter Annie?"

"I'm sure you promised me an explanation _Ni-chan_." Oh shit, and a long explanation later.

After that day, everyday Rose will always drop by for lunch in my house until the twentieth day where she never come to my house again. Me and Annabelle uncertain about her well-being. Then in the night of Fiftieth Days after the outbreak, i saw her from the CCTV frantically tried to shook off a horde of walkers behind her while stay clear from my home.

"Come on Annie." I gave her my silenced M24 Sniper Rifle with a scope, while my self take out my Desert Eagle. "It's time to save some damsel in distress."

"Okay Ni-chan, just left your back to me." She said while entered our house's look-out, at the same time my self go out of the house to enter the fray. Zomb— ehem, Walkers I'm coming.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Notes**

**How is it? Is my story suck or interesting.**

**In the next chapter our protagonist will meet some The Walking Dead's character.**

**The pairing for my OC still undecided. You can tell me your opinion in the Review Section.**

**Please let me know if i have some plots-hole and mistakes.**

**My story not yet has a Beta. If you interested to become my Beta, just PM me okay.**

**Please leave your review. Because that will give me a drive to further continue my story.**


End file.
